Gravity
by anatagasuki
Summary: Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity. Twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Gravity  
Author: anatagasuki  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Summary: Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity. Twoshot.  
Notes: Sudden urge to write between chemistry assignments and history projects.  
Disclaimer: AF not mine. Gravity is a song by Sara Bareilles.

_I thought that I was strong.  
But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone._

_I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.  
Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be._

_But you're on to me and all over me._

_-Gravity, Sara Bareilles_

I don't believe in miracles

I've always earned my keep

Faith is the face of futile evermore

And on there the hopeless lean

Stealing into triumph, reaching pinnacles

Adversaries fall and weep

This is the only thing worth fighting for-

gold gathered in a hefty heap

Up above, cold as ice

Unrelenting

The lights are blinding, but dark is here;

forever clawing and seeping in

We've nothing to do but accept.

We've nothing to do but welcome.

'Till the moment I looked into your eyes

and tears fell from mine.

Wanting to run away, wanting to stay.

At once there is feeling;

suddenly my rationale was inept.

Warmth gnawed through my chest;

I wanted it, but I didn't know.

When all hope is lost and everything's falling apart

You didn't let go.

Faith is not preposterous anymore

because on it relies the hopeful heart

Stealing some time, a quack foe

Trembling with a different fear from the core

Falling deep

Crashing

On my knees, weak as a feather.

Now the lights are forgiving and warm

and something fights when dark wisps tether

I've got nothing to do but accept.

I've got nothing to do but welcome.

From the moment you kissed me

_Miracles are possible._


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Hi! It took sooo long to upload the second and final chap. This is kinda spontaneous, I can only hope that it's not that weird. I'm not really an all-out loyal ArtyHolly fan, but I can't help writing this; the song suits the pairing so much!

_Something always brings me back to you.  
No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone  
You keep me without chains_

_Set me free, leave me be_  
_I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity_  
_Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be_  
_But you're on to me and all over me_

_-Gravity, Sara Bareilles_

I don't believe in miracles;

I do what needs to be done.

Love is as useless as shielding in North Pole.

Idiots—that's who it's for

Fulfilling my calling, living with honor,

Flying in top speed, defeating stubborn obstacles,

Hunting criminals who keep running around.

This is the only thing worth fighting for—

Peace and justice here underground.

I am a fairy and this is what I do.

I shield to be invisible;

To be safe and invincible

Keep my guard up, one is better than two

I would never fall into some stupid hole

Until I did

I fell for your trap, D'Arvit

It was foolish and slipshod and not like me.

You took away my everything, every last bit.

Had me coming back, never leaving me be

With your devious schemes, your heartless plots.

But time revealed that there was more

Whenever I decide I hate your guts

You do something, a little thing, and I stay

I need to leave, but I stay.

That's when I realized the truth

With you I was not like me, but the same goes for you

You took my everything, then gave me more

I wanted eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth;

But somewhere in that quest, we became who we were not before.

And when I leave, I look back, and know that it's not the end

It can't be

Because I didn't just fall for your trap

I fell for _you_

I could be not invisible and be safe

No need to be invincible, to be alone in pain,

No need for cover and no need to be torn.

On the moment I kissed you

_A miracle was born_

~.~.~

_I live here on my knees as I try to make you see _

_That you're everything I think I need here on the ground  
But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go  
The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down_


End file.
